


binthiswayforyears

by PhoenixWytch



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWytch/pseuds/PhoenixWytch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's a mess, has bin for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	binthiswayforyears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ride_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/gifts).



> Special thank you kindly to MB for making this legible.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I do not own _due South_ or any of the characters from _due South_. If I did own them, Benton and his Ray(s) would be holed up in Benton’s rebuilt middle of nowhere cabin knocking boots every night.

"I know I'm not the greatest catch, but I ain't horrible. Fraser could do so much worse...like Vecchio."

"..."

"I know. I know. Vecchio is...well he ain't bad, but he ain't all that great either. No matter what Stella or anyone else says."

"..."

"Stella says I'm a mess. I know that. I've bin a mess for years now."

"..."

"I mean I was a mess when Stella and I hooked up and I was even more of a mess when she dumped me. So I ain't surprised that I'm a mess now."

"..."

"Love makes people messes. Well...most people. People that ain't Fraser."

"..."

"I know you know what I'm talkin' about."

"..."

"Don't even!"

"..."

"God! This sucks. Why'd I have to fall for him?"

"..."

"That ain't helpin'."

"..."

"No, it ain't."

"..."

"Yeah, I know. I'm an idiot."

"..."

"Why? Why? Seriously? I fell in love with Fraser and he don't love me back that's why!"

"..."

"I ain't yellin'!"

"..."

"Ain't."

"..."

"Yeah, well..."

"..."

"I know Fraser loves me, but he ain't in love with me."

"..."

"It's a big difference."

"..."

"Cause I can't just stop lovin' him."

"..."

"Yeah, well we humans ain't like that."

"..."

"Yeah...I'm a mess. Bin this way for years."

**Author's Note:**

> 1) First public fic in this fandom.  
> 2) Title is from the song _binthiswayforyears_ by the fantastic band, [Headstones](http://www.headstonesband.com).


End file.
